Badlands
The Badlands is a deserted wasteland in the southeast corner of Tharsis, notorious as both a terraforming disaster and the home of the vicious Marauders. History The Badlands was first colonized by the Ultor Corporation as the site of Axel Capek's laboratories, which was attached to a small canyon formerly used as a garbage chute. After the destruction of Ultor at the hands of the Red Faction, the sector was claimed by the Earth Defense Force, who constructed the Mohole for terraformation efforts. A number of towns and bases were also constructed, including Redemption III and the EDF Badlands Outpost. Eventually, the Badlands fell into chaos with the emergence of the Marauders. The uncontrollable expansion of the Mohole, along with increasing attacks by the Marauders, drove the EDF to largely abandon the region. Due to the Badlands' desolate nature, the reincarnated Red Faction constructed a sizeable headquarters in a remote valley, which was used as the main base of operations during the Red Faction's efforts to drive the EDF out of the region. During the final stages of the Second Martian Revolution, the location of the Badlands Safehouse was sold to the EDF by Red Faction member Randy Jenkins. Eager to score a solid victory against the Red Faction, the EDF launched a surprise attack, catching the defenders by surprise. Despite Alec Mason's intervention midway through the battle, the headquarters was utterly destroyed and most of the residents killed, including the commander of the Red Faction, Hugo Davies. Following the destruction and abandonment of the Badlands Safehouse, Mason and Samanya went to the Marauders to negotiate a truce between the two parties. Afterwards, the Red Faction relocated to the Marauders' stronghold beyond the Irradiated Zone. Required Sector Missions * Emergency Response * Catch And Release * Air Traffic Control Trivia *Parker, the main character from the first Red Faction, can be found living in a small shack overlooking the Mohole. A few Singularity Bombs can be found in his house. *A rover sent to Mars by NASA in the early 21st century can be found near the safehouse, close to a small outcropping of ore. Although it is marked as a drivable vehicle on the map, it cannot be entered, moved, or damaged in any way. *The ruins of the Ultor mining complex includes the remains of Capek's laboratories, including the chamber where Capek is fought in the first Red Faction. *A large majority of the sector, such as the ruins of the Ultor mining complex and the Marauder's stronghold, is inaccessible until later in the storyline. *Mariner Valley was located somewhere in the Badlands *The Badlands, despite having no civilians, is home to the largest Red Faction and Marauder bases, as well as the second largest EDF base (behind EDF Central Command in Eos). *In spite of being made of junk, the large Marauder bridge in this area is worth an absolutely colossal amount of money if both ends and the structure above it are destroyed together. Badlands_Pic_1.jpg Badlands_Pic_2.jpg Badlands_Pic_3.jpg Badlands_Pic_4.jpg Badlands_Pic_5.jpg Badlands_Pic_6.jpg Badlands_Pic_7.jpg Badlands_Pic_8.jpg Badlands_Pic_9.jpg Category:Tharsis Category:Badlands Category:Sectors